Bella's Trustfund
by jenn72stamper
Summary: Who would have thought the deal I would have made would come back and turn my world and my family's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E. L. James does. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myers does.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Takes place when Christian and Ana comes home from their honeymoon. Also when Bella has graduated from high school. Edward never came back but she is in contact with Jasper Whitlock. He left the family. No hea for Christian and Bella. Just wanted you to know that.

Chapter 1

CPOV

"Welcome home home Mr and Mrs Grey." My housekeeper said to us when we got off the elevator. I looked over to her and asked where Taylor and Sawyer were. Àt that moment Taylor walked out of my study and told me we had three guests in my study and that we have a problem. I looked at him and said get rid of it he looked scared to death and said that he would not and that it was best that Ana and I will have to see to it.

I took Ana's hand and walked into my study and saw the person I never wanted to see again. I realized my world just collapsed and that I have lost half of everything I have worked at. There sitting behind my desk was my true backer for my company and sitting in one of the chairs was a young lady I knew. In the other chair was someone who I didn't know.

I just went and sat down on my couch and pulled Ana to me and held her hand for dear life.

He looked at me and said, "I guess the rumors are true. I guess you are prepared to say you could not live up to your end of the agreement, so my daughter is now half owner of GEH and all the other stuff you have. You thought that I would not find out you thought Jack Hyde was a problem for you. But don't sorry about him my daughter's best friend took care of him and that Lincoln bitch too." He looked over at my wife and said "You were spot on about that bitch she was caught with another fifthteen year old by this gentleman here."

Ana looked at me with questions in her eyes. I finally made introductions. "Ana meet Charles Swan and his daughter Isabella Swan and sorry I didn't know who you are. Please let me introduce my wife Anastasia."

The person looked at me and said I'm Jasper Whitlock. Bella's best friend and bodyguard and I will tell you it was great pleasure killing that bitch and just say my brother loved killing that other asshole because of the threat he made on Bella's life. I guess you forgot to put security on her. But then again the bitch told you that it was not a good idea to do so. You see I have better security skills and my brother just knowing mind we have been protecting her."

I looked at the man that I made a deal with and said "I fell in love and asked what he would have done?"

He looked at me and said that they will see me in court because he can provide proof of GEH is half hers and half mine. I just realized that he has eyes on me. He looked at me and said I know all about you and your family and the lifestyle you lead before. So I will tell you that you have to come clean with your wife and family because if you don't I will release a press statement all about you and and the fifthteen and that bitch and don't forget I am in law enforcement. We don't have NDAs so you have one week to tell your family and we will want to be there so that your father can read the contract you and I signed. With that his group left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to a week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long week of telling my wife and family about the person who really backed me when I started my company and thinking I was going to lose Ana. We wanted the meeting at the Mile High club with my family and attorneys and him and his dáughter and her best friend/bodyguard and his attorneys.

BPOV

I'm sitting here with Jasper holding my hand and letting him use his gift on me. I looked up and saw my dad I'm still angry with him but I can't blame him for it. He used my trust fund on this ass hole but I can't believe it that I was a billionaire at the age of eighteen and recent highschool graduate. I guess I can go to college in England where I wanted to. Jasper has told me that he was pleased when he drained the bitch was a pleasure for him and he could not wait to change me and take me away after this mess. Because I have a target still on my back.

Looking back on the day after graduation when my dad handed me the contract and the information on the man I'm to wed. I had Jasper with me when I read everything and his phone rang and it was Peter and he had Charlie and me on speaker and he told us all about this man and where my life is headed. Jasper and I sat down to tell Charlie about the real world and the people, shapeshifters, and vampires in our lives. He knows that I have to be changed because my ex is now a member of the Voltori and Jasper is the best friend and bodyguard to have in my life the kings are scared of him. But first I need to deal with this asshole and make sure he deals with my attorneys for now on and I will release a press statement about his past and let him know that I am the one in charge.

I saw Charlie hand Mr. Grey the contract and you can see the color drain his face and the paperwork on his son's life. I told dad it would show his dad we know everything about him and his family he knows now that his son is going to lose a lot. He looks at me and Ana and bows his head down in shame. I guess he finally sees we know his deepest darkest secret. I wonder how his wife going to take this information. I looked over at her and handed her a copy of Carrick's background check and she looks at me and mouths thanks.

I finally speak my first words to the asshole and say, "Sign the contract and change the name of the company to Grey and Swan Enterprise and holdings. Because that money was my trust fund and now I want it back with the rules you and Dad sat up. But just to let you know that you will now be under the press hounding because of the paperwork Carrick just read and now it has been delivered to the press. So good luck. Because soon as I leave here I am headed to college and you will deal with my attorneys for now on. So you see that bicth was wrong when she told you that it was all legal. It was and now I hope you understand my situation because at the time of the contract I was only eleven years old and you stated that you marry me and if you married anyone else that GEH will be half mine when I became of age. So I bet the bitch is the blame of you wanting me and trying to get me but then again you were hers to control. By the way, look at this video and listen to what she had to say."

CPOV

I am in shock when she spoke to me about the contract and Elana told me she was seventeen and now I see that she was a lot younger. I now see that Elana was a huge con artist and only cared about anything but money and power and to get me to be her toy again. I look at Ana and she just holds my hand and looks at my mom and says part of this is your fault. Then she shows me what Bella handed to her and I see red. My dad knew and did nothing to protect me and to come to find out Carrick Grey is hiding something and I am going to ask my security do a full background check on my dad.

Charlie looks at me and says "I will tell you if he doesn't." At that point I see my dad drop down into a submissive pose with his head bowed and hands on his knees.

I look over to Charlie he says "He was Elana sub at the same time as you were in college. She was brainwashing both of you and using your mother for information. I will tell you that she tried to kidnap my daughter about three months ago. And she was saying that she was going to to kill Bella calling her a gold digging whore. She was saying that Mrs. Ana Grey was next saying that she was the only one who can be in his friend and lover she said she hated all the subs you had. So I am happy to say that she and Jack Hyde are no longer going to be a problem. But you do understand that I am going to be a problem because of the contract you signed and the money that was Bella's and in a way we could take everything but Bella is being generous with you. She just wants half of everything and have her name on the deed of just GEH and all the businesses underneath it's umbrella. She is going to want her share of the money the company made too. She doesn't want the houses or properties that you have."

I'm so screwed GEH will have four owners and they list Ana and I Bella and Ros where Bella will be fifty percent Ana and I will be forty nine percent and Ros at one percent. I sit down and pull my phone out of my pocket pocket and call Ros and tell her to get ahold of the PR department and she and them need to get to the Mile High club. I look over to Ana and say I guess we are about to have our first board meeting with the four owners of Swan/Grey/Bailey Enterprise and Holdings. I look over to ask Charlie and Bella if they can stay. Jasper just stood behind Bella like Taylor does me.

Charlie told me that he would talk to me about my father's background check tomorrow. He looked at Carrick and said he needed to be there along with the rest of the family.

At that point, Ros and the PR team walks in and I tell my family to sit down so we can get together a good story that says Isabella Swan is now the majority owner of the company. But Christian is still the CEO and Ros is still COO. We could say that Bella and Charlie have been silent partners until Bella graduated from high school. Bella then stated that s will always be a silent partner. She is off to college in England to get her education. They all agreed to make it look like that Charlie and Christian were close friends and believe in his business plan and not to mention that in the original contract about he and Bella getting married. Because it would put him in a bad light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHARLIEPOV

Charlie, Bella, and Jasper arrived at Escala. There in the great room was the entire Grey family. Charlie handed first Taylor and then Christian some paperwork and let them read it. Just say it tells of three deep secrets. One he was Elana's sub for the last nine years. Two he gave Christian trust fund to the bitch. Carrick has been cheating on Grace their entire marriage and has two biological kids out there. And he knows where they are. He knows that he will lose everything if the two kids find out and they are both in the great room right now and could destroy his life.

~~~~~~Authors note~~~~~~~~

A cliffhanger. Any guess who the two kids are?

Please tell me what you think in the reviews and if it's negative review I will post the review on the group pages and then again I don't pay attention to trolls and negative reviews because writing to me is an escape from my busy schedule it makes me stay stress free. Please favorite and follow my story.

Updates will be weekly on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E. L. James does. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myers does.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2

CPOV

I read the document Charlie gave me and ask if Bella knows. She knows as of this morning. I just got that information last night. I walk over and hug Bella and whisper hello little sister are you ready to help me destroy our sperm donor. She looks up and nods and reaches out for her bodyguard. He holds her to him like a protective boyfriend. I look over and whisper to him and we will talk later. He just nods. I reach out for Ana and she is right there with me. Taylor and Sawyer are behind us on my side and a second later Charlie and some guy in blue jeans and a black T-shirt are behind Bella. I called over to Elliot and Mia they come to us I hand them the background check and let them see. Mia looks over to Bella and smiles. Elliot looks up and smiles at Bella.

I tell them to follow me and I grab Bella's hand and Ana's hand and walked us to the library and to talk about this with them. I noticed that Jasper and Kate are here with us. Bella is the first to speak. I'm may be the youngest but I can still kick your ass if you want to annoy me. Elliot laughs and say we will have fun teasing our brother. Mia says shopping. Bella looks at her and say no and she is not a Bella-barbie. At that all of us but Mia laughs.

Okay now time to get serious about the elephant in the room. I look over at Jasper and ask how much do you know. In that he said everything and he subjects that we tell Kate and Grace together. I send Taylor for my mom. I then ask him how he feels about my new little sister. Both Bella and Jasper say at the same time we are in love. Jasper then looks at me and says that Bella is to me, as Ana is to you my lifeline. Thanks to Bella's ex and your dad's sex life. My brother and I will be around more because of the target on Bella's back. At that Bella says that her new family may need to know and that they need to call Jake and the pack here for back up. His brother walks in and says that he already called the two packs and he has the Whitlock family jet ready for a flight tonight for everyone in this penthouse. His brother then looks at me and says that in all security things he and Jasper are in charge.

He says that the family will be told about everything on the flight to Texas. He looks at Bella and says Charlie, both packs, and the rest of our family will meet us at the ranch. Then he looked at me and said that the threat is really bad and now the whole family has to go my staff and my family's staff as already packed and ready to go so we will be leaving in thirty minutes. It is best to confront your dad in Texas and while we are in the air Bella, Jasper and I will tell you about the threat. So let's go everybody. I look over to my new sister and she is shaking, Jasper picks her up and says come on. He looks at his brother and asks how long. A window of twenty minutes and then they won't see us.

When we get to the airport I see my family and security already on board. Peter says to the pilot we are all on board get us in the air now. He looks at Bella and says it's time to use her mind. He looks at Jasper and says we are in the clear and not seen by those with gifts.

He tells me about the threat on my sister and now including my family. With that I want to kill Bella's ex. Jasper says get in line. Jasper, Bella, and Peter tells us about the real world, just say it was shocking to discover that myths are real. It took two things to convince us. Bella's scare and Peter's eyes. Bella told us that the red means human drinker and gold is animal drinker. Peter says he only kills the worst of the worst. I then asked why he asked Bella to use her mind. He tells us about her gifts and some gifts of others like them.

Jasper then says it's time for the threat to know who they are about to go against. With that Peter goes still. He sits there for five minutes and then laughs and says I guess you, Bella and your brother-in-law will be the new rulers and Jasper will be making the call after the family issue is done and it's going to be a long twenty four hours of stress and the people who will be in the office when he makes that call will be Bella, himself, Sam, Jake, Charlie, Taylor and I and to be prepared to be up for a while. Jasper then whispers in my ear that he will help me to get my father to tell us the truth.

I looked at Bella and said that I wanted to discuss that dreadful contract. She looked at him and said ok. We got up and went into the onboard office and I offered her a seat and she told me she was sorry to bring her drama into my life. I then told her the drama goes both ways. He said that once we get this drama gets through. You do know that you will be in the press. She looked at me and said that we can't be in the press anymore. Because we will no longer be human. It's important that we keep the secret.

I think it's time to discuss the contract and change one part of the contract. I didn't like having no control. I have to be in control. She laughed at me and said better get used to being one third of being in control. I look at her and say it's going to be hard. She told me that she is going to teach me how to lose control.

We are making plans for Elliott, Mia, Herself and me to spend a day together and talk about how we grew up. I was shocked to find out she just graduated from high school and she was living in Forks. I am going to get Elliot and Mia together with myself give her a little party where we are going. Just the family and her friends that are here with us. But first we need to confront Bella's and mine biological dad and Grace is going to be hurt. Her friend Peter volunteer to kill him after we get the truth. Bella says that she has plans for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella and I call a family meeting. I noticed that Bella nods to her friend Jasper and he says he will tell the truth. The first question is asked by me. I asked him if he had a prenup. He says no. Then Bella asks him how he knew her mom. He says she is a long term friend and then he looks at her and ask if she knew the truth. Bella looks at him and says his kids knew. While she says that she tells Grace to read that medical file. Grace looks at it and looks at the four of us and says to Bella Welcome to the family. And gives her a hug. She looks at Carrick and ask says I want a divorce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review and follow and favorite.

I want to know if y'all want to know Edward's point of view. It's what going on Voltera. Or see what Carrick is thinking. Please let me know.

Love ya,

Jenn


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E. L. James does. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myers does.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Voltera

EDWARD POV

Here I am standing here behind Master Aro. Reading everyone's thoughts. I see the entire Cullen coven walk in the door. Alice goes straight to Aro and hand her hand to him to touch. While looking at me with a sad look on her face. Ever since I heard that Bella had died by jumping off a cliff. I've been stuck here under Aro's control for the next two hundred years because he left a human with the knowledge of their world. He said that if I lasted he would kill me like I asked for.

He looked at me and said that your Bella is alive and he was going to have to deal with her. He then told me that I will be the one who would kill her. All I could say is yes Master. He looked at Carlisle and told him that his whole coven is now under his control for one hundred years except Edward. His is now till death.

He then called for all the guards and his brothers to be back to the castle they had twenty four hours to be in the throne room. Then they will decide how I was to kill Bella and her father. He said her father might be harder to do because of his job. He calls on the lower guard members to change this room to what he calls his war room.

~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ARO'S POV

I walk into my war room to talk to my brothers, the Cullen coven, and the elite guards on how to kill Bella's father Charles Swan and her without the humans to know about the supernatural. After all we must maintain the secret and I lead by example.

I just sat down and I get handed a note it states that my brother Marcus is still out of the castle on business that he could not get out of. That's ok, I can just tell him later on what we decide to do. I show the letter to Caius and he knows we will tell him everything. I tell the guard about Edward's human pet Bella also known by Isabella Marie Swan and her father Charles Swan also goes by Charlie. I tell them about his job being the police chief of Forks, Washington. I tell them about how very profile he is. I then asked Carlisle if he had any friends that we may have to worry about. He tells no not that he knows of.

As we start to decide how to kill the humans. My cell phone rings with a number I don't recognize, so I answered it and put it on speaker. I hear the voice of the one vampire that all of us vampires here at the Volturi are fearful of, The Major. He then tells me that my brother Marcus is with him and his Captain. I first thought is that he was captured. Before I can say anything Marcus gets on the phone and tells me that he is no longer my brother that he knew about the false bonds I had on him. He then tells me that he is no longer apart of this coven. He tells me that he has joined the Whitlock Coven. One of my two worst fears have come true.

At the time I realize that my second worst fear is coming true, Major Jasper Whitlock tells me that Bella Swan is his mate and she and her whole family is under his protection. He tells me to grab a piece of paper and a pin he is going to list the family members to me and i need to write them down.

The family members are:

Charlie Swan - adopted dad

Renée Dwyer - biological mother

Phil Dwyer - stepfather

Carrick Grey - biological father

Grace Grey - stepmother

Christian Grey - half brother though Carrick Grey

Anastasia Grey - sister-in law

Elliott Grey - stepbrother

Katherine Kavanagh - future sister-in law

Mia Grey - step sister

Ethan Kavanagh - future brother in law

He then tells me that the whole family is also under the protection of the Quileute tribe shape shifters.

He then tells me by the end of the week that Marcus, Bella, Christian, Charlie, and himself will be the new rulers of the vampires and if any of the elite guards wants to join him they can. At that time I see Chelsea and her mate beheaded and being burnt to ash. I see Maria, Vladimir, and Stefen right where they were standing. Maria says she will follow The Major anywhere. Vladimir and Stefen agree with Maria. I ask Maria why. She then says The Major is better at ruling and that you Aro are nothing but a dictator that will be ash along with my mate. She looks at Caius and asks who do you choose to follow. The Major or the dictator? He says The Major. The last thing I see in my vampiric life is my sweet mate Sulpicia and Edward Cullen heads being torn off.

Please follow and favorite and review. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but my real life was a crazy busy week. I had to rewrite this chapter I accidentally deleted it. I have two full time jobs and had to go to the doctor to hear that I need to go under the knife. So I had a very stressful week.

Love ya,

Jenn


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E. L. James does. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myers does.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER 4

CARRICK'S POV

I'm sitting here at the kitchen table with my family. I see my biological daughter adopted dad handed my wife some paperwork. I am seeing the demeanor of my wife change. Then my daughter asks me how I knew her mom. I says she is a long term friend and then I look at her and ask if she knew the truth. Bella looks at me and says my kids now knows the truth. While she says that she tells Grace to read that medical file. Grace looks at it and looks at the four of us and says to Bella Welcome to the family. And gives her a hug. She looks at me and says I want a divorce.

She then asks me how long have I've been cheating on her. At this time I look at my two biological kids Christian and Bella first then I look at my other two kids and I now have to tell her all my secrets. I look her in the eyes and say every year of our marriage except for our first year of it.

Christian then asks why I gave up Bella and why I let him be abused by his mother's pimp?

I look at him and say it's a very long story. And they both looked at me and say bullshit at the same time.

Christian then asks me why I gave his trustfund to the fucking bitch that molested him when he was a teenager. I then asked him what he did to Bellas. He smirks at me and says he made her a billionaire.

Bella looks at me and says you Carrick Grey may be my bio dad but to me your nothing but a sperm donor to me and hypocrite. She looks over at Grace and say forgive me for what is about to come out of her mouth. She then says I bet you wanting Ana here to sign a prenup but I would not have even had asked Kate for one. Damn I thought she called me out on my way of thinking. Then she looked at me and says but you will fuck anything in a skirt. And you thought you would never get caught. Damn my daughter is very insightful and knows how I think. She looks at me and says did you forget my dad is a cop and he has his sources to look up people's background check and that your name was on my birth certificate. She she says that I nothing but a low life scumbag.

Grace stands up and wraps her arms around my daughter and says when she looks at me and says when we are changed she will be the one killing me and then Christian and Bella says that they will help her out.

My kids looks like me and Kate says that you Carrick Grey are a bigger manwhore than Elliot. Ana looks at Bella and asks her how she knew about the prenup issue.

Bella said her ex boyfriend treated her like a pet and she was forced to sign a prenup when she just started dating the asshole. Jasper says that Bella, Christian, Ana and himself are the four billionaires in the room. Grace, Elliot, Mia, Kate, Ethan, and Charlie are the millionaires in the room. He tells me that your Mistress Elana stole all your money while she was fucking me and mind fucking you.

So I look at him and ask him how do you know. He shows me some paperwork that says Elana Grey married to one Carrick Grey and he shows me that I legally married to her. That she used the whole Grey family and she trick both Grace and I to divorcing each other and she drugged me up to marry her.

Damn I feel used.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for a short çhapter but real life has been crazy this week. I put in 80 hours in at both of my jobs. And had to get things ready at both jobs. Because I am having surgery in a couple of months. I will let you know when I am close to having it done.

Please read and review. Follow and favorite too.

Love ya,

Jenn


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E. L. James does. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myers does.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER 5

BELLA'S POV

I looked up at my new older brother and his adopted siblings. His older brother Elliot looks over at me and says welcome to our crazy family little sister. So how and when are we going to burn for three days. She looks at me and says after the phone call my man has to make to put our family under his protection. Elliot asked me why we need protection. She tells us about her history and she tells us that her man is the most powerful vampire in the world. Her man tells us that the leaders of their kind are scared of him. Jasper looks at me and Christian tells us it's time. We walk in the office to make this call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JASPER POV

I walk into the room where now my whole new family/coven. Peter, Char, and I along with my good friends Garrett, Mary, and Randall along with Demetri and Marcus Voltori. Yeah Aro thanks that Chelsea has bonded them to him. Yeah right her loyalty belongs to Marcus. Marcus wants me to rule the vampire world. He has told me that he has already killed Caius and his mate Athenodora before he came here to help me change my family. He and I were going to change my Bella together. Come to find out she was a direct descendant of his though her mother's bloodline.

So we started with the prenatal units then the siblings and then Marcus and I looked at Bella, Marcus look at Bella and said that with her being his daughter in a way she was to rule at her mates side and she was the one who had to kill Aro and Jasper had to kill Jane and Peter had to kill Alec. At that point we both bit her. After everyone was bitten I looked over to Marcus and I asked him about Sulpicia. He said that she was not his mate. She was being held prisoner by Aro. She was actually the mate of Vladimir. Aro killed his own sister because they were about to leave the coven.

MARCUS POV

I'm so happy to be away from the citadel and now living in the United States. So I gave Jasper the list of people who are loyal to Aro.

Felix

Jane

Alec

Santiago

Renata

Carlisle

Ésme

Edward

Alice

The Denalis minus Kate and Garrett

The ones that are now loyal to the New Ruling Party

Marcus

Demetri

Chelsea

Afton

Corin

Heidi

The Amazon

All the Mexican Covens

The Irish Coven

All The European Nomads

And The Packs of La Push

While Jasper's new family was changing we discuss how we can take over the vampire world.

He said that between his gift, Bella's gift, Chelsea's gift, and Peter thinks that Anastasia, Christian, and Elliot will have a gift to. Peter says he just knows. Jasper says he never wanted to rule over us but he knew that this was coming.

I told Jasper that I am always here for you and your co-rulers for council. Just then I get a call from The Romanians that they will be there in the background for Jasper and others to talk to. We looked around the room at his new family members that are now on the second day of the change I noticed that Bella and Anastasia are the only ones that are not screaming and her biological brothers scars are now gone. I asked him why we didn't change the biological father. He said that Grace wants to torture him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BELLA POV

I'll be happy when I can kill both Aro and Edward. We are leaving tomorrow morning to take over the vampire world. We would have left two weeks ago but we had to wait for Grace, my brothers, my sister and I finally get rid of the scumbag that my sperm donor was truly dead by our hands.

~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for another short chapter I was depressed for a couple of days I found out that I have to have more tests run on me. The doctors tell me they want to see if I have cancer or not. If I do. IF I DO I'M GOING TO FIGHT IT AND STILL WRITE THIS STORY AND 5 MORE I HAVE ALREADY OUTLINE BY THE END OF THE YEAR AND A SEQUEL TO OUR NEW LOVE IN OTHERS POV .


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. E. L. James does. Nor do I own Twilight Saga. Stephanie Myers does.

I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Sorry for not updating last week. As y'all know I have two full-time jobs. I was working. It was a long two weeks.

CHAPTER 6

CHRISTIAN'S POV

After three days of pure hell. My little sister walked up to me and told me that she woke up after thirty hours and she told me to look at my chest and back. So I did. When I did I see that all the scars I had were gone. All I can say is wow. She then explained that if I want I could get revenge on the person that burned me I could drink from them or drink from animals. I ask what she is having. She said human. The slime of the world. She says she was the daughter of a cop after all and she wants to be able to utilize her time to do better things. I then ask if there is a way to find the one that hurt me. At that time Peter walks in and says that he has already been retrieved so Christian can torture and kill him. He also said that Ana is in the process of torturing husband number three.

ANA'S POV

I could not believe that in a heartbeat my life changed that night we got home from our honeymoon. Christian whole demeanor change. He went from the dominant man I knew to a very submissive man. When he sat down on his couch in his office and Chief Swan stayed behind his desk, I could not believe that the pedo-bitch was behind arranging a marriage between twenty-one years old and an eleven-year-old girl. After they left he pulled out that agreement and we both read it he phones his lawyer and then had us Ros and the lawyers for a very long meeting about how GEH is going to be split. Whoever this Renee person is I hope she rots as the pedo-bitch did. Because she sold her daughter to her. I asked him if he could finally recognize the type of person that he considered his only friend was. He went to the gym and asked me to call Dr. Flynn for a session to help us to deal with this.

However, here I am exacting revenge on the man who hurt me and I feel no remorse for it. I hear Christian doing the same thing with the fucking pimp.

JASPER'S POV

Here I am watching three of my new coven members executing revenge on people who did wrong. I asked them if they are going to drain them and they all say that they will. My own mate is going to hunt human scum with her dad.

While they are doing that I think back to my call to Aro and think about what Zafrina did and continues to him. He still thinks that he has Marcus linked to him, what a joke. Thank God Bella is his descendant. Because blood stronger than being bonded to the egotistical asses of Aro and Caius Volturi. I just hope that Bella and I get to kill and Edward Cullen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~

Sorry for another short chapter between working two full-time jobs and working two full weeks. I ended up with the fucking flu on top of it. I need to rest and to get better so I don't pass it around. I love you all. Please read and review. Please favorite and follow.

Love ya,

Jenn


End file.
